


In tight laces

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, POV Third Person, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: They go to the annual police fundraiser event, which has a different theme every year.The detective needs some help with lacing up her corset.





	In tight laces

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get this to turn out how I wanted so I'm just going to post it x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He stares at the clock for the hundredth time, wondering what could be taking her so long. He was sure dressing didn't take an hour and a half. The precinct was nearly empty, as most of the officers were already at their fundraising event while the few emergency officers stayed at their desks on call for the night. He stood awkwardly at the female bathroom entrance, ignoring the looks he received while he waited.

"Detective." Connor calls softly. 

When she doesn't answer, he timidly knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he hears her call slightly strained.

"I don't mean to hurry you, detective but you've been in there a while. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Connor-"

He hears her loud staggering steps, then loud swearing before a harsh thud and things clinking as they fell into the sink.

"God damnit!"

"Detective? Detective, I'm coming in."

He pushed the doorhandle down, hurriedly throwing the door open to step inside, which he regrets instantly. The detective is sprawled out on the floor, pushing herself up on her hands and knees as she looked up from beneath a curtain of messy hair. He would have bounded forward to help but her state of undress made him whirl around, his back facing her as a mimicked heat flushed across his face.

"I'm sorry, detective! I didn't mean to barge in like that, I thought you were in distress."

Connor looked at his feet, rushing to explain himself as best he could.

She snorted softly, clearly amused by his flustered rambling, "It's fine, Connor. I have clothes on. Sort of."

She pushed herself up and off the floor, clutching the cursed piece to her chest and kicking at the bellowing skirts around her legs and feet.

"You can go ahead, Connor. I'll just meet you there." 

"I said I'll escort you, so I'll wait." he insisted. 

_What a gentleman. _

"Okay but I'm not forcing you to stay." She muttered, pulling at the strings by her sides. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Connor asked softly, clearly trying to be polite.

"Cause this dress is being a bitch. I don't know how anyone could've gotten into these alone."

"I believe they had servants to help them, or rather the aristocratic ladies did."

"Yeah, no kidding but obviously I don't have those. I don't know why they picked this Victorian theme, I told them I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside." He said suddenly, moving towards the door.

"No, _wait_!" She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment; she didn't mean to sound that desperate.

Connor paused, "Yes?"

She sighed defeatedly, "Can you please help me?"

"I... I don't believe I am skilled in the matter and it would not be appropriate." He said as calculated as ever.

"It's just a dress, Connor. Besides, we're going to be here another two hours if I have to do it on my own."

"Very well." he agreed after a moment's silence.

"Okay, I'll turn around so you can lace the back of this corset up."

He waited until she had turned before turning himself. Standing beside the sink, she shift her weight from one foot to the other, still kicking at the overly long skirts. Connor slowly approached her, analysing the scene in front of him. His eyes darted up her figure to her nude back, where the open corset's loosely tied strings hung. They were tied messily and she missed a few loops, then again, how could she see behind her back.

"You missed a few loops, perhaps that's why it was taking so long."

"Yeah, maybe." She grumbled.

"I'll unlace them first if that's alright."

"Go ahead."

She held the corset to the front of her body, taking a shaking breath as he stepped into the spot behind her. She felt his grip on the strings, tugging them gently to pull them from their spots. His hand brushed against the skin on her mid back and she was surprised at how warm it was. She always thought androids were cold and in the extensive time she worked with Connor, she couldn't believe she hadn't touch his bare skin before.

Connor’s eyes flickered over her back, fingers working deftly to pull the strings apart. He found himself staring at her exposed skin, marvelling at how soft it looked. The back of his hand brushed against it when he twist a piece of string out of the way, giving him an excuse incase she snapped at him about it. It was an oddly intimate task, lacing up her corset, and he wondered if she - or any other- felt the same about it.

"There, all loose. I'll lace them back up now so please ensure it's in the correct position in the front."

She nod her head, shifting her hands to hold the corset in place. His fingers skimmed over her shoulder blade, pushing her hair out of the way when he reached the top of the corset. It tickled slightly, an odd sensation with the alternating feel of fingers and then silk on her skin. He made rather quick work of them, already in the middle of her spine now as he continued.

"You're rather good at this, Connor. Are you sure you haven't done this?"

"I have not, it's not a difficult task now that I am doing it."

"Hmm, I see." She teased.

"I sense you don't believe me."

"Oh, well." She shrugged but before her shoulders could go down, the air was sucked out of her body.

Connor pulled tightly on the laces at her waist, the material speedily caging in her chest and middle.

"Connor!"

"Sorry, detective. I need to tighten them otherwise you might end up losing your top throughout the night." He felt his cheeks warm up again.

"We wouldn't want that but jeez, you can warn me." She gasped softly for air. 

"I'm almost done, I'll let you know this time."

She muttered something under her breath but he didn't seem to notice as his fingers twist the strings further down her back. They brushed against her lower back, just above the zip of her skirt and she tensed. She felt hotter now, the thick clothing being so warm already in the summer heat and now due to the feel of his fingers on her as well. She chewed at the inside of her lip, not entirely sure what she was feeling in her stomach. Excitement? Anxiousness? Apprehension? 

Connor swallowed, his fingers gripping the strings tighter when his gaze travelled too far. She was shorter than him and when he stood behind her like this, with his head raised, he could easily see over her shoulder. Her breasts were pushed up to her throat almost, smooth crescent mound spilling from the top of the corset. They rose and fell as she breathed, drawing Connor’s gaze to them more than once. 

"Connor?" 

"Ah, right. I'm going to pull now." Connor said quickly, the heat in his face flooding towards the rest of his body. 

She took a breath as he pulled tightly and her hips were crushed between the corset panels. 

"I can hardly breathe." She rasped. 

"Is it too tight? I don't think I can loosen it." 

"No, it's fine. Just need to get use to it." She waved her hand at him to continue and he tied the silk strings into a neat bow at the bottom of her spine. 

Again she felt his fingers on her back but this time they slowly ghosted down her spine, along the criss-crossing strings and tracing the lines of her hips. Unconsciously she had leaned into the touch. Their bodies were close enough to feel the thrum of his thirium heart against her shoulder blades. Her own heart responded eagerly, harshly hammering against her ribs.

"_Connor_?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, hastily pulling his hands away as she turned around to face him. 

"All done." He said. 

"I believe so. Thank god." she pat her singed stomach with a loud sigh. 

Connor stood stiffly, not sure what to do and suddenly feeling very embarrassed about the whole ordeal. 

"Something wrong? Don't I look good?" her brow quirked and she crossed her arms across her chest. 

It only succeeded in drawing his gaze back to her breasts. He spluttered out a hasty reply and made his retreat. 

"I'll go get our things."

She caught his wrist, forcing him to stop and look at her. Well, not really forcing since he was much stronger than her and could actually break her hold whenever he wanted. 

"Connor?" 

He forgot he might hurt her feelings, humans sometimes being so unnecessarily fragile when it came to emotions.

"You look beautiful, detective." He said.

"Really?" her voice was soft as she pulled her hand back, shaking her head with a quick laugh, "Nevermind, I took long enough already. We're probably late." 

She felt that tense energy between them again, something electric in the air that made her want to run but also just grab him and..and what? He said nothing, just stared down at her with that intense gaze that made you want to spill all your secrets. She honestly adored those chocolatey eyes of his. 

"Connor?" She's lost count of how many times she's said his name in the last hour. 

"Yes?" 

She swallowed whatever she wanted to say after a few quiet seconds, shaking her head. 

"We should go." 

"Very well, detective. I'll wait outside." 

_She wanted to stop him. Tell him to run his hands over her again. _

_But she didn't. _

_As the android moved away, the tips of his fingers tingled with the memory of her. He wanted to turn back and do something impulsively human. _

_But he didn't. _

_Or did he? _

x

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome <3


End file.
